Les premiers baby sitters de Harry
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Suite de "Les premiers pas de Harry". James et Lily ont du mal à garder un baby sitter plus d'un soir, on se demande bien pourquoi... (Traduction).
1. Sirius Black

_Salut salut !_

_Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle traduction ! On retrouve baby Harry, les Maraudeurs, et Rogue sera aussi de la partie !_

_L'histoire appartient à **Hippie Jade**, je n'ai fait que la traduire :)_

_Cette fois-ci, vous aurez droit à non pas un OS unique mais à un recueil de cinq OS !_

_J'espère que vous aimerez !_

* * *

**Les premiers baby sitters de Harry**

**Sirius Black**

« Tu es sûr que cela ira ? »

« Bien sûr. Je te promets que je ne ferais pas sauter la maison ou quoi que ce soit d'autre »

Lily plissa les yeux en regardant le meilleur ami de son mari. « C'est aussi ce que tu nous a dit la dernière fois que nous t'avons laissé seul... »

Sirius esquissa un sourire coupable « Je suis plus vieux maintenant, dorénavant je sais que je ne dois pas mélanger les médicaments de l'armoire à pharmacie et de les mettre ensuite au four à micro-ondes, hem » Lily haussa un sourcil. « Mais, tu sais, c'était simplement pour aider la science moderne... »

Voyant la tête qu'affichait la jeune femme, Sirius jugea préférable de quitter la cuisine avant de se prendre une paire de baffes.

« Dépêche-toi Lily ou nous allons être en retard ! » l'appela James sur le pas de la porte tout en prenant son manteau.

La jeune femme serra un peu plus son fils contre sa poitrine.

« C'est tellement difficile de le laisser. Il est si innocent. »

Sirius ricana : « Son premier mot était « connard , », j'ai un peu de mal à y croire »

A contrecœur, Lily desserra sa prise et lui remit le petit garçon.

« Hé salut mon petit pote » murmura Sirius au bambin. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Allez, viens » lança James à Lily en l'emmenant vers l'extérieur, puis il referma la porte d'entrée.

Le jeune Black attendit un moment avant de lâcher « Enfin seuls ! Alors, qu'allons-nous faire pour passer le temps ? »

…...

« Merlin je m'ennuie ! » grogna Sirius en regardant le plafond. « Oh Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que je m'emmerde ! »

Il y eut un trait de lumière puis un jeu de scrabble de voyage apparut sur ses genoux.

Sirius regarda le jeu« Génial. Tout simplement génial ! Comment peut-on jouer avec ce... » Il jeta le jeu sur le tas d'autres objets amoncelés sur le canapé et se tourna vers Harry.

« Merlin manque vraiment d'imagination parfois, à croire qu'il souhaite ma mort ! »

Le petit garçon haussa les épaules et continua à farfouiller les poches du manteau de Sirius. Il poussa un cri de joie quand il en sortit une sucette de couleur rouge vif.

Sirius se hissa hors du canapé « Non Harry, pas de sucreries ! Je l'ai promis à ta mère, tu te souviens ? »

Harry secoua la tête et défit l'emballage de la sucette. Sirius essaya de reprendre le bonbon à l'enfant qui se déplaça sur le côté juste à temps, le faisant tomber par terre.

« Ouille » gémit-il. « Harry donne-moi cette fichue sucette ! »

A nouveau l'enfant secoua la tête et essaya de s'éloigner. Sirius bondit et enroula ses doigts autour du bâton de la sucette mais Harry le tenait étroitement serré.

« Harry...donne-moi...ce bonbon ! » souffla Sirius avec effort en essayant de dégager les doigts du petit qui riait aux éclats.

« Harry ! » l'enfant referma sa prise « Comme tu voudras » lâcha Sirius en réussissant tout à coup à éjecter la sucrerie en l'air et à la rattraper en plein vol.

« AHA gagné !...Harry ?...Harry ?! »

Paniqué il se retourna, cherchant l'enfant qui avait disparu. Un rire résonna derrière son dos, jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, il poussa un cri de surprise.

« Aaah ! Harry !»

Harry lui tira la langue en retour et ses petits doigts agiles se refermèrent une nouvelle fois sur le bâton de la sucette.

Sirius le regarda, abasourdi « Eh bien, maintenant je sais que tu es magique » bégaya-t-il. Harry lui jeta un regard inquisiteur « Oh c'est bon, tu peux la garder ta fichue sucette !».

L'enfant sourit, vainqueur.

…...

« Hey, nous sommes rentrés plus tôt que prévu ! » cria Lily dans le hall d'entrée.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon et murmura « Ils doivent être ici »

Un instant plus tard, elle sortait la tête de l'entrebâillement de la porte en disant « James, vient voir ce... »

James se tenait au côté de sa femme, un large sourire s'élargissant sur ses lèvres à la vue qui s'offrait à lui.

Éclairé par une lampe, Sirius était étendu sur le canapé, tenant Harry blotti contre lui. Tous les deux étaient profondément endormis.

« Ooooh » Lily soupira « Est-ce une sucette que je vois ?... »

* * *

_Harry: 1-Sirius: 0_

_La victime suivante sera...ehem...: Peter !_


	2. Peter Pettigrow

_Merci pour vos reviews :)_

_Comme promis, voici la suite avec Peter !  
_

_L'histoire appartient toujours à **Hippie Jade**, je n'ai fait que la traduction._

* * *

**Les premiers baby sitters de Harry**

**OoO**

**Peter Pettigrow **

**« **Tu te souviens, pas de sucre, pas de gâteau, pas d'alcool et il ne doit pas être couché trop tard ! »

« D'accord Lily » répondit Peter tenant Harry à bout de bras car il essayait de lui tirer les cheveux.

Sur le pas de la porte, James ricana :

« Allez Queudver, détends-toi un peu, c'est seulement un enfant, tu sais ! »

« Oui, oui » grommela Peter, aussi connu sous le nom de Queudver, pendant que l'enfant continuait de découvrir combien il lui fallait de force de traction pour lui arracher tous ses cheveux.

Sirius roula des yeux « Peter va se faire bouffer tout cru ! Ce gamin est un démon ! » Fulminante, Lily lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

« Peter se débrouillera très bien tout seul. Pouvons-nous y aller à présent ou allons-nous attendre encore longtemps ? »

Les trois adultes quittèrent la maison en refermant la porte à clé, laissant résonner derrière eux les gémissements de Peter et la babillements de Harry.

…...

Peter se trouvait dans le salon, les genoux contre sa poitrine et une cuillère à la main pleine de purée, assis face à l'enfant qui souriait.

Un sourire que Patmol lui avait appris et qui mettait souvent Queudver profondément mal à l'aise. Harry élargit davantage son sourire, de sorte que trois dents puissent se voir, faisant gémir le pauvre Peter.

« BOU ! » cria tout à coup l'enfant. Il éclata de rire en voyant son baby-sitter sursauter violemment et jeter un sort de séchage sur son pantalon tout en murmurant à voix basse des jurons et des malédictions.

Peter souleva sa cuillère d'une façon qui se voulait menaçante « Ce ...ce n'...n'est pas drôle ! Si..si tu continues, tu iras au lit ! Non...non mais oh ! » bafouilla-t-il en agitant le couvert comme si c'était une arme massive de défense.

Harry leva un sourcil. Peter déglutit, pas rassuré le moins du monde.

…...

« Sirius, c'était fantastique ! Je suis tellement content que tu nous ai accompagné ! » fit James en ouvrant la porte.

« Héhéhé, je sais ! »

Lily souffla « Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir profiter d'une nuit complète sans avoir à me préoccuper de Harry. »

Souriant, Patmol reboutonna sa chemise à demi-ouverte « J'te l'avais bien dit, Lily ! »

« C'est vrai, merci » admit la jeune femme en accrochant sa veste au porte-manteau.

« Au secours ! »

Tous les trois pâlirent brusquement et sans perdre de temps saisirent leur baguette et se précipitèrent dans le salon. Là, ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction , non pas une attaque de Mangemorts comme ils l'avaient pensé, mais un Peter Pettigrow tournoyant dans les airs ainsi qu'Harry qui tapait joyeusement dans ses mains.

« OH MON DIEU ! _Que diable lui as-tu donné_ ?! » s'écria Lily complètement affolée alors que James et Sirius s'écroulaient sur le canapé, pleurant de rire.

« Harry ! Arrête tout de suite !»

Dans un crash sonore, Peter tomba sur le parquet. Les cheveux en pagaille, les habits chiffonnés, il n'osait pas regarder la jeune femme qui continuait sur sa lancée « Je t'avais pourtant prévenu comment Harry réagissait au contact du sucre, ses pouvoirs s'accroissent et deviennent imprévisibles !»

Lily se détourna de l'étourdi pour se consacrer à son fils « Quand à toi, tu pourrais un peu mieux te comporter ! »

Harry adressa un sourire coupable à sa mère.

Peter, lui, trembla de tous ses membres, éprouvé.

* * *

_La semaine prochaine, pour Noël, vous aurez droit à Mumus ! (si c'est pas un beau cadeau, ça hein ! :p)  
_

_A bientôt et passez de bonnes fêtes !_


	3. Remus Lupin

_Hello ! _

_Merci pour vos reviews et aux lecteurs (lectrices) d'avoir lu :)_

_Le texte appartient toujours à **Hippie**_** Jade**_, je n'ai fait que la traduction._

_Petite info pour ce chapitre: le film dont parle Sirius "La Malédiction" (en version originale The Omen) raconte l'histoire d'un petit garçon nommé Damien qui est possédé par le diable (et oui rien que ça XD), voilà donc pourquoi il compare Harry à Damien..._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Les premiers baby sitters de Harry**

**Remus Lupin**

**« **Bajour !» lâcha Harry d'une voix guillerette, Peter gémit et courut se réfugier derrière Sirius qui éclata de rire.

« Et moi qui pensais avoir vécu la pire expérience de ma vie ! Mon pauvre Peter ! » murmura Sirius en coulant un regard amusé sur Queudver qui se mua en grimace de dégoût quand il comprit pourquoi Peter lançait un sort de séchage sur son pantalon...en bas de son pantalon plus précisément...

« Queudver ! »

Le Maraudeur en question le foudroya du regard et continua de se sécher sans lui prêter attention. Sirius s'éloigna de lui et s'assit près du petit garçon qui s'amusait avec son balai-jouet.

« Joueras-tu au Quidditch quand tu seras grand, Harry ? » demanda-t-il. L'enfant sourit et hocha vigoureusement la tête. « Jouer beaucoup ! » annonça-t-il en s'élançant de plus bel sur son balai. « Beaucoup ! Beaucoup ! Beaucoup !»scanda Harry, tout content.

« Pas si Lily se trouve dans les parages »

« Lunard ! Espèce de vieux cabot ! » s'exclama Sirius en se redressant pour saluer son ami.

« Très amusant. » ironisa Remus. « Moi qui pensai que cette description te correspondrait le mieux... »

« Ha ha ha » rétorqua sèchement Patmol . « Te voilà donc à t'occuper de _Damien _? » il pointa le doigt sur Harry qui se contenta de sourire innocemment.

« En effet, et quand êtes-vous allés voir le film « La Malédiction « ?

« Samedi dernier. Je te jure, cela racontait la future vie de Harry ! » Remus leva un sourcil et regarda Harry qui volait à nouveau sur son balai-jouet.

Sirius haussa les épaules en voyant que son ami ne le croyait visiblement pas. « Très bien, fais comme tu veux. Mais je t'aurais prévenu ! »

« Et sinon" reprit-il."Qu'as-tu vu comme film dernièrement ? »

« Casanova , c'était très bien.» répondit Remus en souriant.

« Voilà qui est tout à fait ton genre, ton modèle même.. »

« Tu es simplement jaloux ! » ricana Lunard face à son ami.

« Jaloux, moi ? Jamais ! »

Peter, qui avait tout entendu, échangea un regard amusé avec Remus juste avant que Sirius ne prenne ses chaussures, son manteau et son porte-monnaie, apparemment pressé de s'en aller.

Queuver fit de même, souhaita « bonne chance » à Remus et rejoignit Lily, James et Sirius qui l'attendaient dehors.

A nouveau Remus observa Harry qui commençait à somnoler sur son balai-jouet, ses paupières se refermant doucement.

En le voyant bailler, Lunard secoua la tête « Harry, un enfant du diable ? Mon cul, ouais ! »

…...

Remus examina le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, Sirius le lui avait prêté il y avait longtemps de cela et, à présent que Harry dormait, c'était le moment idéal pour commencer. Il jeta un œil sur la couverture « **N'oubliez pas ! **_»_** De Pablo McNutter**. Haussant les épaules, il se cala confortablement dans son fauteuil et entama sa lecture.

_« Daniel, fit Maddi, a dit de dire à Louise qu'elle dise à Hannah de dire à Olivia qu'il était temps qu'elle parle à Sana afin qu'elle s'explique avec Natasha Zainab et qu'elle dise ensuite à Charlotte de... »_

Remus claqua le livre « Merlin, ce bouquin me donne une de ces migraines » gémit-il en se massant doucement les tempes.

Il était très tenté par un aspirine mais il avait complément oublié où Lily les rangeait. De plus, un autre problème, plus important l'attendait...

Le salon était vide, complètement vide.

« Oooh, non, non, noooooooooon ! »

Après avoir fouillé complètement le salon et le couloir, détruisant complètement la cuisine (il avait enlevé tous les tiroirs pour vérifier qu'Harry ne s'y cachait pas ), Remus élargit ses recherches jusqu'aux étages supérieurs.

Il grimpa les escaliers et ouvrit toutes les chambres, maudissant Sirius d'avoir appris à l'enfant à jouer à cache-cache.

Mais ses recherches n'aboutirent à rien. Il n'y avait aucune trace du petit garçon. à croire qu'il s'était volatilisé !

Au moment où il poussait un juron qui aurait fait rougir Lily et ouvrir la bouche grande ouverte de Sirius, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée résonna en bas.

Le lycanthrope soupira et redescendit l'escalier, se demandant avec inquiétude ce qui allait lui tomber dessus...

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un pompier, il avait un gros nez, des grandes oreilles et des dents de travers, mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Juste derrière lui, Remus pouvait voir un camion de pompier, un groupe d'hommes vêtus du même uniforme et des voisins qui ne se gênaient pas pour fouiner.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, mais vous n'auriez-pas perdu un bébé par hasard ? » demanda le pompier à Remus qui acquiesça prudemment. L'homme lui fit signe de le suivre. « Je pense que nous l'avons trouvé » dit-il en pointant le doigt sur la maison.

Le regard de Remus suivit son doigt et ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Harry, assis sur le toit de la maison. « Merlin tout puissant ! "

Ce fut de trop pour lui, Remus tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

_Suivant: Dumbledore !_


	4. Albus Dumbledore

_Salut à tous et bonne année !  
_

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos lectures :)_

_Le quatrième chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais le prochain sera un peu plus long ^^_

_Comme d'habitude, le texte appartient à **Hippie Jade**, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Les premiers baby sitters de Harry**

**oOoOoO**

**Albus Dumbledore**

Les Potter avaient un problème, un GROS PROBLEME, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le psychopathe à face de serpent qui menaçait de les tuer de la manière la plus douloureuse possible, non, c'était bien pire. Ils avaient besoin d'un baby sitter !

Le 14 février, Lily Potter s'était réveillée avec un gros bouquet de roses et un petit déjeuner bien alléchant sur son lit (elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il avait fallu trois tentatives et les efforts conjugués de James, Sirius, Peter et Remus pour en arriver là, après tout c'est l'intention qui compte...).

Après cette délicieuse matinée, James Potter avait réservé une table dans un restaurant chic, magique et romantique. Malheureusement, il avait été si occupé à réserver une table dans ledit restaurant, d'éteindre le feu de la tentative ratée du petit déjeuner n°1, qu'il avait complètement oublié qu'Harry avait traumatisé ses baby sitters précédents et ce, avec succès.

C'est pourquoi James et Lily se trouvaient actuellement dans le bureau du directeur Dumbledore à Poudlard, directeur qui était en train d'offrir un sorbet citron à leur petit garçon.

« Veux-tu un sorbet au citron, Harry ? Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer. » Le directeur tendit la main et lui donna la gourmandise avec un large sourire.

L'enfant étudia la chose jaune et collante qui se trouvait dans sa main et la porta à sa bouche, c'était très bon, à la fois doux et sucré, et Harry se mit à déguster son sorbet avec contentement tandis que Dumbledore se renfonçait dans son vieux fauteuil et lui adressait un clin d'œil.

Harry continuait à savourer sa glace jusqu'à ce que...

« Errrk » et avec un cri de dégoût, l'enfant recracha la glace qui n'était pas si bonne qu'il le pensait. Sa mine était si dépitée et si comique que Dumbledore se mit à rire, à rire, tellement que ce fut un miracle qu'il ne se retrouve pas par terre.

« Eh bien mon garçon, il ne te plaît pas ce sorbet ? »

Boudeur, Harry secoua la tête et croisa les bras. Il n'avait pas aimé ça du tout...

…...

Dumbledore se réveilla en sursaut « J'ai dû m'assoupir » pensa-t-il en s'empressant de jeter un œil sur le tapis, il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'Harry était toujours paisiblement endormi. « Ouf ! Merlin, merci ! »

Il eut néanmoins un autre « petit » souci à régler. La peau de son visage le chatouillait, le grattait, le démangeait à tel point que ce n'était pas normal. Non, pas du tout normal.

Le célèbre directeur fut encore plus stupéfait quand il remarqua que son phénix Fumseck était entièrement recouvert de duvet blanc...

Il tendit la main pour se gratter le menton, seulement ce ne fut pas sa barbe qu'il rencontra mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus doux...comme des plumes.

Avec une vivacité insoupçonnée pour un homme de son âge, Albus Dumbledore se redressa et se précipita jusqu'à son miroir.

Sa barbe avait disparu, à la place il y avait des plumes ! De magnifiques plumes, longues et toutes douces, aux couleurs aussi rougeoyantes et chaudes que le feu.

Lentement, Albus se retourna et son visage prit un air horrifié quand il comprit que son oiseau bien aimé n'était pas couvert de coton comme il l'avait d'abord pensé, mais de sa barbe !

Harry, qui avait n'avait pas perdu une miette de sa réaction se mit à rire silencieusement.

* * *

_Le prochain baby sitter est affectueusement surnommé "Connard" par baby Harry, mais qui est-ce ?..._


	5. Severus Rogue

_Salut, salut et merci pour vos reviews :)  
_

_Voici le tout dernier chapitre, comme vous l'avez deviné, il s'agit bien de Severus Rogue ("Connard" étant son petit surnom affectueux...ehem) ! C'est probablement mon chapitre préféré !_

_Pour ne rien changer, l'histoire appartient à **Hippie Jade**, je n'ai fait que la traduction._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Les premiers baby sitters de Harry**

**OoOoOoO**

**Severus Rogue**

**« **Bonjour connard ! » salua Harry qui se tenait en face de Rogue, ce dernier le fixa d'un air glacial mais cela n'eut pas le moindre effet sur l'enfant dont l'attention était déjà focalisée ailleurs.

Rogue soupira, exaspéré, il n'était vraiment pas enchanté de cette situation. Pourquoi devait-il supporter à nouveau ce satané gosse parce que Dumbledore en avait peur ?!

Le vieil homme avait vraiment pensé à tout ?...Réponse : non. Les Potter ne l'aimaient pas, il détestait le gamin et...ah oui, il était un agent double au service de Voldemort.

Rogue aurait aimé laisser ce garçon seul quelques instants, parce que sa marque le brûlait de plus en plus, mais il était bien trop soucieux à l'idée de retrouver son bureau complètement saccagé, ses potions brisées et au milieu de cette pagaille, Harry avec son habituel air innocent.

Il s'assit dans son fauteuil et tenta de soumettre le bambin par son regard impérieux. Harry esquissa un sourire et lui adressa un petit signe de la main. Rogue grommela. Non, il ne pourrait pas, il ne pourrait pas le subir une seconde de plus et puis, il était professeur de potion, pas une nounou, merde !

D'un geste vif, il se releva, saisit l'enfant dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte, fermement décidé.

Mais un gémissement déchirant le stoppa juste avant et Rogue commit alors une erreur fatale. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra deux grands yeux vert émeraude, suppliants, emplis de tristesse, à fendre le cœur...La lèvre inférieur d'Harry tremblotait. Rogue hésita. Une larme roula sur la joue du petit garçon.

Rogue secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprits, regarda le gamin manipulateur et roula des yeux. « Oh ça va, ça va, tu peux rester ! Mais tu resteras au coin ! » souligna-t-il en désignant le coin le plus éloigné de son bureau. « Tu ne bougeras pas, tu n'applaudiras pas, tu ne toucheras rien, bref tu ne feras rien susceptible de m'agacer, c'est compris ? »

L'enfant sourit et hocha la tête d'un air absent, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « Je prends ça pour un oui, et n'essaye même pas tes petits trucs sournois avec moi ! Je commence à te connaître ! »

Le professeur de potions laissa Harry marcher jusqu'au coin désigné et alla corriger la pile de devoirs qui l'attendaient sur son bureau.

Rogue oublia vite Harry quand il se mit à écrire des commentaires ironiques et sarcastiques sur les copies lamentables de ses élèves. Son passe-temps favoris. Cela dura une heure et demie, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux.

Son cœur manqua un battement, il recula brusquement dans sa chaise et cria. Harry le regarda bizarrement. Il avait les bras croisés sur la table, la tête dans les mains et observait la marque des ténèbres depuis un certain temps. Etait-ce de sa faute si l'affreux bonhomme avait eu une crise cardiaque ? Eh bien, oui, sans doute, admit-il tout en regardant Rogue glisser de la chaise de son bureau et tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

L 'enfant se pencha pour mieux voir et des cheveux gras, des yeux plissés ainsi qu'un nez crochu apparurent.

« Bonjour ! » fit Harry avec un grand sourire. Les yeux de Rogue jetèrent des éclairs et une fois à nouveau assis sur son fauteuil, il serra les poings.

« Attends un peu Potter ! Attends un peu d'avoir grandi et je te promets que je ferais de ta vie un enfer une fois que tu seras à l'école ! »

L'enfant écarquilla les yeux de surprise « Moi ? » semblaient-ils dire. « Ben pourquoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Rogue grommela à nouveau.

…...

« Non »

« S'il vous plait Severus. »

« NON ! »

Dumbledore ne se démonta pas « Pas même contre un sorbet au citron ? »

Rogue s'arrêta et se retourna, un sourcil levé.

« Non » répondit-il froidement avant de continuer à marcher.

« Mais...mais Harry vous adore ! Rien de mal ne s'est produit la dernière fois que vous l'avez gardé. » tenta le directeur. Le visage de Rogue se peignit d'une colère noire, contraignant Albus à laisser tomber.

Sa mine sombre s'éclaircit subitement en passant devant une porte entre-ouverte.

Dumbledore frappa et attendit.

« Entrez » l'autorisa une voix à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Ah Minerva, je suis heureux de vous voir » fit-il en entrant. « J'aurais une faveur à vous demander... »

* * *

_Et voilà ! L'auteur s'est arrêtée ici ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé !  
_

_N'oubliez pas de voter pour votre baby sitter préféré:_

_Pour Sirius le Magnifique, votez 1_

_Pour Peter The Winner, votez 2_

_Pour Remus, notre loup-garou national, votez 3_

_Pour Dumby le fou votez 4_

_et enfin pour Severus affectueusement surnommé "Connard" votez 5_


End file.
